Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
is a game for the PS3 and Xbox 360 release sequel to Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first Raging Blast and second Raging Blast(Dragon Ball: Raging Blast &''' '''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'''),' '''Dragon' Ball Z: Shin Budokai '-' Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z Sagas. 'Story Mode: Shenron Dimension' Raging Blast 3 contains a story mode which will have sagas like the first one had 'Characters In The Shenron Dimension:' Goku: '''Mission 1: '''Step On Your Grandfather! Grandpa Gohan! '''Mission 1.a: '''Learn from Grandpa! (Get from failing to kill Grandpa Gohan within the Time Limit.) '''Mission 1.b: '''Practice the Kamehameha! (Beating this means you accidentally kill Grandpa Gohan.) Vegeta Broly Gohan Goten Trunks Piccolo Demon King Piccolo Frieza Cell Majin Buu Xicor Superme Kai Achievements, Trophies and Dragon Balls Xbox 360 Achievements * Saiyan Saga Complete: Future Gohan Achieved * Frieza Saga Complete: GT Goku Achieved * Android Saga Complete: Syn Shenron Achieved * Majin Buu Saga Complete: Shenron Mode Achieved * Special Saga Complete: Super 17 Achieved * GT Saga Complete: Dr. Gero Achieved * What-If Saga Complete: Bardock Achieved PlayStation 3 Trophies * Saiyan Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * Frieza Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * Android Saga Complete: Silver Trophy * Majin Buu Saga Complete: Dragon Ball Trophy * Special Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * GT Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * What-If Saga Complete: Bronze Trophy and Dragon Ball Trophy Nintendo Wii Dragon Balls * Saiyan Saga Complete: 1 Star Dragon Ball * Frieza Saga Complete: 2 Star Dragon Ball * Android Saga Complete: 3 Star Dragon Ball * Majin Buu Saga Complete: 4 Star Dragon Ball * Special Saga Complete: 5 Star Dragon Ball * GT Saga Complete: 6 Star Dragon Ball * What-If Saga Complete: 7 Star Dragon Ball Playable Characters Usual Roster * Goku (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4) * Piccolo (Base, Giant Form, Sync with Nail, Fuse with Kami) * Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape, Unlock Potential) * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan, Great Saiyaman) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) * Mr. Satan (Or Hercule) (Base, High Tension) * Mighty Mask * Kid Uub * Kid Pan * Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) * Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Bulla * Marron * Uub (GT) (Base, Majuub) * Pan (GT) * Android #18 (GT) * Baby * Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) * Hell Fighter 17 * Super 17 * Haze Shenron * Rage Shenron (Base, Powered Up) * Naturon Shenron (True Form, Base, Pan absorved) * Eis Shenron * Nova Shenron (Base, Final Form) * Oceanus Shenron (Base, True Form) * Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) * General Rilldo * Meta-Rilldo (Base, Hyper Meta-Rilldo) * Lord Luud * Muchi Muchi (Base, Final Form) * Ledgic * Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) * Pikkon * Olibu * Arqua * Torbie * Chapuchai * Maraikoh * Tapkar * Caterpy * Froug * Android #8 * Android #13 (Base, Fusion) * Android #14 * Android #15 * Android #16 * Android #17 * Android #18 * Android #19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Evil Buu * Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Form, Gotenks Form, Gohan Form) * Kid Buu (Base, Super Kid Buu) * Babidi * Bididi * Spopovich * Yamu * Dabura * Bardock (Base, Great Ape) * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) * Nappa (Teen) * King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) * Tarble (Base, Great Ape) * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Abo (Normal, Aka) * Kado (Normal, Aka) * Gure * Amond * Daiz * Cacao * Raisin * Lakasei * Turles (Base, Great Ape) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Teen Goten (End Of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) * Paragus (Base, Great Ape) * Bio-Broly * Janemba (Base, Final Form(Super Janemba)) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Teen Trunks (End Of Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form) * Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) * Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) * Mecha Frieza * Neiz * Nail * Doore * Salza * Cooler (4th Form, Final Form) * Meta Cooler * King Cold * Chiaotzu * Tien Shinhan * Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) * Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) * Grand Supreme Kai * North Supreme Kai * South Supreme Kai * West Supreme Kai * Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) * Burter * Guldo * Recoome * Frieza Soldier * Yamcha * Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) * Appule * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Saibamen * Captain Ginyu * Salt * Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) * Dr. Wheelo * Lord Slug (Base, Giant) * Hirudengarn (Base, Final Form) * Dr. Hoi * Tapion * Bojack (Base, Full Power) * Zangya * Bido * Bujin * Koga * Hatchiyack * Vegito (Base, Super Vegetto) * Veku * Super Gogeta * Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) * Jeice * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) * Cell Jr. * Devilman * General Blue * Major Metallitron * Ninja Murasaki * Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg Tao) * Staff Officer Black (Base, Robot Suit) * Pilaf's Machine (Base, Fused with Mai and Shu) * Arale * Obotchaman * Nam * Tambourine * Drum * Cymbal * Demon King Piccolo * Piccolo Jr. * Bulma (Teen) * Original Super Saiyan * Chi Chi (Kid) * Chi Chi (Teen) * Goku (Teen) * Krillin (Kid) * Yamcha (Teen) * Tien (Teen, Adult) * Chiaotzu (Kid) *Master Roshi *Grandpa Gohan * Yajirobe *Master Shen * Goku (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) * Vegeta Jr. (Normal, Super Saiyan) * Goku Jr. (Normal, Super Saiyan) What-if forms only * Broly (Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 3) * Vegito (Super Saiyan 3) * Broly (Super Saiyan 4) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) * Bulla (Super Saiyan) * Pan (Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Super Saiyan) * Goku (Kid) (Super Saiyan) * Gogeta Jr. (Super Saiyan) * Veku Jr. * Gotenks (GT) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3,super saiyan 4) * Majin Vegeta (GT) * Majin Cell * Majin Frieza * Bardock (Super Saiyan) * Frieza (5th Form) * Prototype Android * Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Super Saiyan 2) * Future Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) * Goten (Super Saiyan 2) * Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) * Cooler (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form) * Kuriza (1st Form, Final Form) * Broly (Super Saiyan 2) * Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 3) * Goku (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) * Majin Goku * Cellin (Krillin/Cell Fusion) * Gokule * Panla (Pan/Bulla Fusion) (Super Saiyan) * Super Buu (Vegeta Form) * Super Buu (Cell Form) * Super Buu (Goku (GT) and Pan Form) * Super Buu (Frieza Form) * Super Buu (Tien Shinhan and Yamcha Form) * Gogeta (Base) * Xicor * Goku (False Super Saiyan) * Gotenks (Super Saiyan 2) * Super Buu (Babidi Absorbed) * Tiencha (Tien/Yamcha fusion) * Kid Goku (Super Saiyan) * vegito (GT) (super saiyan 4) Confirmed Venues Old Venues from Raging Blast 1 and Raging Blast 2 New Venues to the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series * Penguin Village (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * Muscle Tower * Dr. Gero's Lab * Red Ribbon Army Headquarters * Fortuneteller Baba's Palace * Pilaf's Castle * Yamcha's Desert (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * Grandpa Gohan's House * King Castle (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * Big Gete Star * New Plant (Tuffle Planet) * King Kai's Planet * Planet Luud * Planet M-2 * Planet Imecka * Makyo Star * Grand Kai's Planet * Planet Geyser (Broly) * Planet Geyser (Dr. Wheelo) * Inside Buu * Devil's Toilet Images Trivia Copyright Netherlands, Rotterdam! Category:Video games